<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to CN City by LukeCageBassFishing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091158">Return to CN City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCageBassFishing/pseuds/LukeCageBassFishing'>LukeCageBassFishing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (Video Game), Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Space Ghost Coast to Coast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCageBassFishing/pseuds/LukeCageBassFishing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for his brother Warner, live-action detective Joseph Williams wanders into CN City, which is menaced by Fred Flintstone, now a powerful criminal, and his henchman Cutler. Will Joseph be able to save this town? Stay tuned! Ah, who am I kidding? I’m just the narrator, how would I know?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashi/Samurai Jack, Wallabee Beetles | Numbuh 4 &amp; Kuki Sanban | Numbuh 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Saturday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph Williams woke up one morning in a strange place. It was so bright, vibrant and... toony. What was-</p><p>“Well, look what we have here! A human!”</p><p>“Fred Flintstone? You’re a cartoon! You can’t be real!”</p><p>Fred punched him. “Did that feel real? Get out of CN City or I’ll set Dino on you!” The caveman began counting down from 5. </p><p>“1... 0!” He drew a machine gun. “I WARNED YA! YABBA-DABBA-DIE!”</p><p>The gun fired... and suddenly a portal in time was torn open and a hand reached out and pulled Jospeh in...</p><p>GOTTA GET BACK TO THE PAST!</p><p>Alright, Moltar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gotta get back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mysterious Samurai who rescued Joseph reveals himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph awoke to see a tall, lean man in a white robe with a bun in his hair. <br/>"What's happening? Where am I?"<br/>"I could ask the same. We haven't had a live-actioner here in years."<br/> Joseph suddenly recognized the man. "Samurai Jack?" This was all too much to comprehend. "What was going on with Fred Flintstone?"<br/>"For years, he's terrorized us. Without my magic sword, I can't stop him. Besides, Aku's power still lingers even after I destroyed him, causing the portals to open. Flintstone seeks to return to his own time, and he will stop at nothing to get Wilma back. If only we could all have our loved ones..." Jack's eyes began to water.<br/>"I know what you mean- I've been looking for my brother for years. But that doesn't matter, I think I'll stay here for a while and help you people stop Fred Flintstone."<br/>Jack looked up. "I would love to assist you, but we will need more than just us."<br/>"Do you know anyone?"<br/>"The laboratory nearby is home to a boy genius who seems to... know me in some way."<br/>Joseph was already out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boy Genius...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon finding the house, Joseph looked at a door that said "STAY OUT!" He opened it and stepped onto a carpet that gave way to a sliding tube. When he was in the lab, he found a red-haired child working on something.<br/>"You must be-"<br/>"INTRUDER!"<br/>"Calm down, Dexter, Jack sent me."<br/>Dexter pulled himself together. "Ah, that samurai. I can see why our creator liked him more."<br/>"Well, we need help to stop Fred Flintstone from-"<br/>"You don't know why he's here, do you? Well, when he was pulled from his time to ours, he snapped. He wants to go home, and he'll do anything to get there! ANYTHING, I SAY!"<br/>"Something tells me that's not the whole story."<br/>"Well, that skeleton that Hong Kong Phooey owns..."<br/>"DINO?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>Joseph was stunned. Had the innocent and funny world of cartoons become evil so quickly?<br/>"Oh, and before you go, take this." Dexter placed a cigar into Joseph's hand.<br/>"I don't smoke, it's bad for my-"<br/>"It's not an ordinary cigar, it can reverse one's very age! Trust this boy genius, you'll need it."<br/>Suddenly, a voice called, "What does this button do?"<br/>"DEE DEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>After exiting the lab, Joseph's phone buzzed. "Speaking."<br/>"This is Cutler. I'm a mole for Fred Flintstone, and I'm using an alias. I think it's time I revealed myself. You should be getting a call from a strange child soon... brother."<br/>Joseph was shocked. "Wa-Warner?" The dial tone rang. <br/>Sure enough, another call came. <br/>"This is Numbuh 1 of the GKND. I have heard about your hope to stop Flintstone, and I'd like to discuss it with you."<br/>"How do I get to your space-" Joseph began to feel a strange energy transporting him into outer space.</p><p>Upon arriving in space, a strange child- Numbuh 1, I presumed- strapped Joseph into a strange machine.<br/>"It was a trap?"<br/>"OF COURSE! We needed your blood as the final power source for this!" Numbuh 1 pointed to a weapon pointed at Earth. Joseph looked at his visor apprehensively. <br/>"What happened to you? Is that visor controlling you?"<br/>"SILENCE! GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"</p><p>Oh, sorry. I have to end here. Moltar, what is it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>